Ultraviolet
by Auroura
Summary: Here, away from the Princesses, Nobodies, and Witches of the worlds, she is the Queen in his kingdom of nothingness. Xemnas/female!Saix, originally written for a meme.


Title: Ultraviolet  
Summary: Here, away from the Princesses, Witches, and Nobody bitches of the worlds, she is the Queen in his kingdom of nothingness. Xemnas/Female!Saïx, written for a meme.

* * *

-Ultraviolet-

"God, I can't _stand_ the way she kisses up to him, that little _whore_," she hears Larxene saying acidly from the other room.

"Really, now," Marluxia's voice drifts in lazily, or perhaps slightly bored. It seems as if they've had this conversation before. Larxene either doesn't notice this, or doesn't care, because she just keeps ranting.

"Were you even _listening_ to her during that meeting?" And now Larxene's really coming into her stride, affecting a tone meant to copy Saïx's own voice. "It's always 'Yes, Superior' this and 'As you wish, Superior' that. I swear, it's women like _her_ that let all those pigs disguised as men think it's alright to look at me like I'm an airhead or a piece of meat whenever I go off-world. I'm telling you _now_, she's the first member I'm going to kill when-"

Larxene is a hypocrite. It's a pity that Axel will be the one to orchestrate her death.

"Tut, tut, Larxene," Marluxia interrupts. "We mustn't let the Dusk out of the bag just yet. The walls around here tend to have ears, love. Everything we desire will come to fruition in due time." Again, it's a pity. "Now, why don't we go take a stroll together, and maybe you can let me watch you exercise some of your frustration on some of those porcine humans that seem to trouble you so." Larxene laughs like the innocent girl she never was.

Saïx walks away, to the higher parts of the Castle.

----------

Xemnas is standing where he usually stands, gazing at Kingdom Hearts. He doesn't turn around right away when Saïx approaches him, but she knows that he's been aware of her presence since she walked out the door, heeled boots clicking up the steps towards the Altar. Slowly, he turns to face her, the moonlight on his shoulders and through his hair making her Nobody-blood sing.

"Saïx," is all he says.

"Xemnas," she replies. Here, she is not just Number VII of Organization XIII. Here, she may speak more freely. Never completely, of course, because Xemnas is still the Superior, but it is better than the meager offerings of the rest of the Castle.

"You seem troubled," he comments, and his mouth turns the infinitesimal amount upwards it always does when he attempts a joke.

"Larxene has been commenting again," she explains. _On us_, is the unspoken second half of the sentence. It is a conversation that is not new.

"Surely, you are not letting her pettiness get under your skin?" Xemnas is actually attempting to affect concern now, and Saïx finds herself looking forward to what it is he will ask of her when they are done speaking of Larxene. For it is the way of things that he will eventually ask.

"She's getting careless; I heard her express the desire to kill me first when she was speaking to Marluxia." The woman Saïx used to be would have gotten offended at Larxene's remarks, would have demanded Xemnas let her rip the blonde Nobody bitch to shreds with her claymore. Now, Saïx understands that she must have patience until she has gained permission to lift even a finger against a fellow member of the Organization, traitor blonde bitch or no. Xemnas always speaks as if he has infinite patience, no matter the nature of the issue; he has taught her how to hold back her rage until the opportune moment presents itself.

"Pay them no matter for now, Saïx." Still, it is difficult, especially when she is standing directly under Kingdom Hearts like this, all the nothingness inside her aching upwards, to keep herself from tasting the blood she so richly deserves.

"Traitors to the Organization-"

"-will be hoist by their own petards soon enough. We must have the patience to see these things through until the end. All our plans will realize themselves at the most fortuitous moment; it is only a matter of time."

'Our' plans. As if he is truly fooling anyone. Xemnas is too mad to run the Organization. Saïx is familiar with the madness of Kingdom Hearts over their heads, but Xemnas has spent too many years without a heart to willingly share his prized obsession with the rest of them. It bewitches him more than it does anyone else, except perhaps her, and it will consume him if he becomes careless. But until then, she can only bewitch him temporarily, with the aid of this almost-moon.

"Yes," she says, stepping closer towards him. She sees the pleased gleam in his eyes finally show itself in response. The closest thing to exhilaration that they have is all the sweeter when they are finally let loose from the restraint beforehand.

"You will wait until the time is right before seeking retribution from the traitors," he says, holding his hand out; she takes it, and he pulls her close, teeth smiling white against the mocha of his skin. His voice is like thick velvet, heavy like the pulse of the moon roaring in her blackened, dusty veins. "You will wait until I have given you the orders, and then you will obliterate them completely." There is only one thing, as she is gazing upwards into the amber of his eyes, only one possibility of what will happen next.

"_Yes_," she whispers, and he leans down to swiftly claim her lips in a fierce kiss. Pulling him closer to her, she lets her mouth fall open as his tongue delves deeply, expertly exploring, as her fingers fist in the heavy leather of his coat. Xemnas is many things, most of them mad and overconfident, but here, now, he is intoxicating and she wants more.

Chuckling lightly, even as their mouths are still joined together, Xemnas moves her backwards so that her back is against the low edge of the balcony. Slowly, taking his time even now, he moves one hand to the front of her coat, leisurely dragging the silver zipper down with a soft clink as his other hand cups her face. Here, away from the Princesses, Witches, and Nobody bitches of the worlds, she is the Queen in his kingdom of nothingness.

She has no shirt on under the coat she shrugs out of, and she sighs as Xemnas lets his hand wander over her collarbones, pushing a strap off her shoulder and then passing once with a lingering touch across the black silk of her bra. And Saïx returns the favor of his coat as he reaches back and unhooks the clasp, pressing forward into the hands that cup her breasts and the leather-covered thumbs that tease at her nipples.

"Your gloves," she gasps, looking up at him as he lowers her to the floor, her own gloves gone with her footwear and pants. He looks like he wants to make another joke, but he takes such a _long_ time removing them that all it does is make her hungrier for his touch. Watching him kneeling between her legs like that, she moans his name when he touches her through her panties, tries to rub against his fingers when they remove the obstructing fabric and teasingly stroke at her wetness.

"Patience, Saïx," he says, removing his fingers, calm as if they were discussing the weather, but with an undercurrent that promises of things to come. She can see his hardness against the front of his still-buttoned pants, and she reaches, pressing against it with her palm, pleased by the involuntary reactive push of his hips. "Everything in due time." But there's a roughness there now, just barely audible if she concentrates, and he again seems pleased as she unbuttons him and takes him out of his pants.

_Do it do it do it **now**_, she thinks. And he's retained his Other's bad habit of never asking for permission, but she wants it, she wants _him_ more than anything else right now. The moon is pulling her toward it, as it always does, but she arches into Xemnas when he languidly enters her. And Xemnas is utterly mad, but he is not as mad as the moon wants to make her, and so he keeps her here and now and just ever-so-slightly sane.

But her sanity is hanging on by a thread, and every movement Xemnas makes, from the slow, deep thrusts inside of her to lips capturing her breath once more to the hand dancing nonsensical patterns on her body, brings her closer to letting that thread slip through her fingers. She scrapes at him with her fingernails, and a pleased rumble escapes his hollow chest.

"_Xemnas_," she pleads. It is a request, but it is also a warning; bathed as they are in the direct moonlight of Kingdom Hearts, it is all she can do hold herself and her power back. She will wait as long as she can, but there is going to be a point when she cannot wait any longer.

"Not quite yet," he says. She bares her teeth and rolls her hips sharply. He holds them down with one hand, the hint of a smile creeping back onto his face. "Just a little bit longer."

"Almost," he continues. He is still moving, yes, still increasing the pace, but it is too slow and it is torturous and she wants _more_. "Almost, Saïx." A low whine escapes her throat, and _still_ he does nothing new. The moon is tugging at her, and it is only his voice now that is holding her back. She is panting and scratching and aching to move, but it is not until another wordless, feral noise tumbles from her lips that he truly smiles once more.

"_Now_," he whispers, and Saïx slips into Berserker. And it is furious and violent and she cannot tell Xemnas's hair from the moonlight anymore, but oh, _yes_, it is wanting and thrilling and so wonderfully mad that she is about to fall apart in the most exquisite way. She can never tell how much time passes in this manner, but it is not long before she is crashing and splintering, fracturing and dragging Xemnas along with her into her lunacy. And she suddenly has a vision of Xemnas surrounded by the moon now hanging above them, now pulsing through her in its cacophonous rhythm, hearts swirling and moving and about to release their power, and in that moment, she dares to believe that somehow all of Xemnas's plans, all his insanity will bring about their victory.

When she is aware of herself once again, she looks up at Xemnas to see that he is still wearing that slow, subtle smile, his moonbeam hair cascaded down to brush against her skin. He takes the time to lift and carry her through a portal, place her down on the pale sheets of his private quarters, and the echo of her power slowly ebbs until the next time, but still, the possibility that all will eventually be right with the worlds has not yet gone away.


End file.
